Recently, there has been great interest in different ways to reduce the risk of infection not only in nursing homes, hospitals and hospices throughout the nation, but also in the doctor's and dentist's office, as well as in non-healthcare settings such as businesses, offices, schools and other places where people congregate. The healthcare and non-healthcare environments contain a diverse population of microorganisms, which can cause infection. Microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, fungi, yeast, molds and viruses) in air and water, on surfaces, on skin, in bodily fluid (e.g., blood, saliva, secretions, wound exudate, etc.), and other sources tend to be the biggest players in the spread of infection. Not only are patients at risk of developing infection, but also are the visitors, nurses, doctors, or other healthcare and non-healthcare workers that come into contact with these infectious sources.
Medical knowledge and public awareness of ways in which infections are transmitted is helping to reduce spread of infections. Infection prevention and control procedures involving universal precautions such as hand washing, wearing gloves, gowns, filter masks and other protective equipment and covering open wounds has also helped reduced the spread of infections.
Unfortunately, when it comes to filter masks, healthcare and non-healthcare workers often do not wear the mask properly on the nose, cheek, lower jaw and chin areas. Sometimes the healthcare and non-healthcare workers will even wear the mask inside out or upside down, which results in a poor fit and gaps in the filter mask leading to potential risk of exposure for themselves and others to microorganisms that cause infections.
Many healthcare and non-health care workers alike at times complain that conventional filter masks are uncomfortable and often do not remain in position during use. This may lead to a poor fit and further discomfort to the wearer.
Therefore, there is a need for a filter mask which overcomes the problems of conventional filter masks and provides for a comfortable and better fit over a wider range of facial sizes and shapes. Filter masks that help the user properly wear the mask to reduce potential risk of contamination to the wearer and others are still needed.